I wonder
by Where's Waldorf
Summary: Flashback to the 9th grade party. Chuck catches Blair bathing. Need I say more? One-shot for now. Let me know if you want more.


**Just a little Chair scene I wrote in inspiration of the 9th grade flashback. Chuck being cheeky ;)**

* * *

Chuck adjusted his clothing with a smug smirk as the two girls he had just finished with exited the guest room at the Waldorf house. He had been in the room for some time on his little endeavour and judging by the sound, it appeared that Kati's party had ended. The parties were getting crazier and crazier each time, especially for 9th graders. At this point they were giving college parties a run for their money.

Chuck made a motion to leave the room when he heard a noise from the bathroom that was adjoined to the room. As he moved within the direct line of sight of the open bathroom door, he was met with the sight of Blair Waldorf humming as she bent over to turn on the faucet for the bathtub. He realised, with a smirk, that her back was facing him so she couldn't see that he was there. Being who he was, he wasn't going to pass up a chance to spy on Blair Waldorf bathing. It would be the only time he would ever get to see Blair Waldorf naked, seeing as she was his best friend's girlfriend. With a smirk he hid most of his body to the right of the doorway, so he could peak his head in only, and so he could hide more easily.

He watched as she slowly removed her headband, still humming to herself as she placed it on the counter. Blair pulled her hair onto one shoulder and reached back to slowly unzip her dress. It fell away delicately around her, and what Chuck saw left his mouth dry. She turned to study herself in the bathroom mirror and as a result Chuck got to see the front of her in her underwear. He felt hot as he studied her pale, delicate-looking body in the modest black bra and panty set she was wearing. He has seen women in far more skimpier items of lingerie, but the pure classiness and innocence about Blair in her underwear was so erotic to him. She was the picture of Old Hollywood with her perfect curls falling around her. Her "Audrey Hepburn" class was calling to his inner suave male co-star.

"Woah, where did that thought come from?" Chuck thought to himself. He was Chuck Bass, not some Cary Grant, romantic hero for Blair. That was Nate's job, no matter how poorly he did it. He shook all of the thoughts out of his head and focused on the sight in front of him. Blair let out a sigh as she studied herself in the mirror, running her hands down her body. Chuck swallowed at the sight. He was more than a little aroused, because of the combination of her beauty and her innocent unawareness of what she was currently doing to him. She was being a completely natural Blair and it was turning him on like no other.

Blair let out another sigh, then resumed humming as she turned to face the tub. She reached behind herself to undo her bra and delicately placed it on the side of the tub. From this angle he could only see her bare back, but he still had to control his breathing in case he panted too loudly at the sight. Suddenly he felt his phone buzz silently in his pocket and he reluctantly looked away just as she reached for the sides of her panties. It was a message from Nathaniel saying he was waiting in the foyer so that they could go back to Chuck's suite and pass out there. He texted Nate saying he'd be down in a minute. Chuck realised he had to hurry in case Nate came upstairs to find him watching his girlfriend bathe. That would not look too good.

Chuck looked into the bathroom one more time and let out a rare small smile as he took in a relaxed Blair surrounded by bubbles in her bathtub, singing to herself with her eyes closed. She looked so peaceful, which she definitely wasn't most of the time, with her bitchiness and bullying others around her. Blair had the same anger and insecurities that he did, but they showed them differently. Seeing Blair of all people in such a calm state made him wonder if perhaps he could gain that same calmness somehow. Maybe add a bottle of Grande Cuvee with that bubble bath and the knowledge that he had proven his father wrong for once in some way. It did sound perfect. He glanced at Blair once more with a smile, and then walked out the other door to meet Nate.


End file.
